To A New Future
by NicolaYoung
Summary: After the Representative Battle of the Rainbow, Tsuna's 2nd year at Namimori Middle school was quiet. Now He is starting his third year and all he wants is to live a normal live, yet that doesn't seem to be possible. Follow Tsuna through middle school and high school and all his crazy adventures. Assignment 1: Cosa Nostra


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. All copyrights belong to their respective Japanese creators including but not limited to Akira Amano and TV Tokyo.

Constructive criticism is always welcome (as long as your nice). I hope you enjoy this.

* * *

**Assignment 01: Daily Life**

**Target 01: ****My First Day of Third Year**

I'm telling you now: it's a coincidence. It's hard to believe but I'm not getting any 'Reborn-plotted-this feelings,' which just makes this a lot weirder. Usually, when "coincidences" like these happen, Reborn is involved. I mean seriously, you'd think someone with knowledge of the mafia had to have come up this list. That's the only way this wouldn't be a coincidence, however, I know that's not the case.

Okay, so I'm standing in front of the class lists. I'm just starting my third and final year at Namimori Middle School and I've been put in class 3-A. Here's the class list:

Akiyama Rokurou

Dokuro Chrome

Fujimoto Kaito

Fujioka Katsuo

Gokudera Hayato

Hashimoto Sakura

Hibari Kyoya

Inoue Yamato

Kaito Kamiko

Kawaguchi Takako

Kozato Enma

Kurokawa Hana

Matsumoto Tomiko

Mizuzhima Katashi

Moto Naoki

Naito Longchamp

Nakano Ai

Oshiro Noa

Saito Chika

Sasagawa Kyoko

Sato Noa

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Shitt P

Shizuka Nana

Takana Yasu

Watanabe Hayate

Yamamoto Takeshi

Can you see it? In case you don't:** every** student at this school who has a connection with the mafia is in my class. My Famiglia, the Tosamo Famiglia and the Simon Famiglia (well, okay, Enma and the Simon Famglia transferred out of Namimori last-minute but still…). You see why I'm having trouble comprehending this as a coincidence. Maybe i'll get lucky and Longchamp won't show up. He did miss half of last year. I'm surprised he even moved up a year in the first place.

I hope this year will be calmer than last year. Knowing my luck, it won't be. Last year was pretty rough. I don't think there is anything that could top what I went through last year.

"Tenth!"

I turn around to see Gokudera (followed by Yamamoto – whom Gokudera isn't happy with) pushing his way through the crowd. Most students are ignoring him, but some of them are staring at him. Those must be the first-years. They wouldn't know about Gokudera's unusual nickname for me.

I kinda wish he would call me 'Tsuna' instead, but he still denies that. _"The Tenth is the Tenth,"_ is his reasoning. Then again, I still call him by his last name, so I guess it's even.

"Good morning Tenth!" Gokudera seems much more hyperactive this morning. I can't imagine it being because school is stating. He bows to me whereas Yamamoto just waves lightly. "Yo Tsuna."

"Mornin' Gokudera. Yamamoto. Sorry I didn't meet with you guys. Reborn told me to come early today." And I wish I knew why. Nothing happened.

Actually, I really want to know why. Reborn was extremely pushy about me leaving early (I was nearly shot **three** times). It almost seemed like something bad was going to happen if I stayed. I didn't question him though. That would have resulted in a forth shot and I didn't think I would be lucky enough to dodge a forth.

"That's okay Tenth." Gokudera puts on a face saying he approves.

I don't think Gokudera is very happy though. He and Yamamoto still don't get along very well on a daily basis, and because I was shoved out of my house early. They had to walk together without me.

"So what class are you in Tsuna?" Yamamoto leans over me to the board. He's grown a few inches in the past few months. As has Gokudera. I've barely grown one inch. If they weren't towering over me before, they are now.

"Um…3-A. We're all in the same class." My words come out more hesitant than they should. I can't help it though. Hibari is in our class. The student who **chooses** his own year, the strongest person I know, is in our class.

Yamamoto laughs. "Everyone is in our class, huh?"

"As long as I'm with the Tenth, we can handle anything!"

I laugh nervously and we slowly migrate away from the class lists. More and more students are starting to arrive and it was starting to get suffocating. Gokudera starts a one-sided argument with Yamamoto about who-knows-what. He occasionally tries to get me to agree but I laugh it off and he returns to yelling at Yamamoto.

"Good Morning Tsuna-kun."

I look up and see Kyoko, Hana and Chrome approaching us. Kyoko has been letting her hair grow out ever since we got back from the future. It's now falling past her shoulders. I can't decide if she's cuter with longer or shorter hair. Well, she's cute either way in my opinion so I guess it doesn't matter. There have been several times where Reborn and Bianchi have tried to get me to ask her out again, but every time I get a chance I back out. At least Reborn hasn't shot me with the Dying Will Bullet.

"Morning Kyoko-chan. Kurokawa. Chome."

"Good morning Boss."

"I see we're in the same class this year No-Good Tsuna." The start of a new year and Kurokawa is already putting me down. I sigh heavily. Reborn says that my marks must stay one of the highest or else. Yes, he said that and with an evil smirk that would scare the devil. Not that I've gotten any smarter, since last year. Well, maybe a little, but not enough to get top marks. Reborn is putting unrealistic expectations on me again. Little devil…don't tell him I said that!

The group of us start heading to our class. I'm glad this year we didn't have to do anything crazy to get in the same class.

"Isn't it great, Tsuna-kun?"

"Yeah."

"Apparently we have Nezu-Sensei this year."

"What!"

"Why do we have that bastard of a teacher again!"

"He convinced the principle that there was a student he had to keep a close eye on. I wonder who that is."

It's me, Yamamoto. He's out to get me. Another year of hell with Nezu-sensei. How am I supposed to even **try** to complete Reborn's expectations when my teacher has it out for me. I don't even know why he hates me. He did just as bad in school.

"I thought he got fired."

"Apparently not."

"Bastard. If he causes you any trouble, Tenth, I'll blow him up." Gokudera whips dynamite out.

"Gah! No Gokudera! Don't do that!"

"Now, now, Gokudera, calm down. I'm sure Tsuna will be fine."

"Please put those away Gokudera."

"Tch." Gokudera does as he's told. I wish he wasn't so impulsive sometimes. And I wish he didn't use dynamite to solve his problems.

"Class hasn't even started and you're already causing trouble Sawada-san."

I look up to see Nezu-sensei looking at us. He has a look saying he's determined that I'm are not worth his time. Why is he still a teacher? Then again, Reborn manages to keep coming back even though "Reboyama" clearly isn't qualified to be a teacher either.

"Sorry sensei." I duck into the room not wanting to deal with Nezu-sensei, pulling Gokudera with me. I can't have him spazzing out on Nezu-sensei.

Many of the seats are already taken.

"Where do you want to sit Tenth?"

"Well, I was hoping I could sit…" _next to Kyoko-chan…_

"Your seats are pre-assigned."

I bite my tongue to prevent myself from screaming when Nezu-sensei nearly shouts from right behind me. Oh man, Reborn's gonna kill me for being so jumpy. Stupid teacher.

I look across the desks and, just as Nezu-sensei said, there are little slips of paper sitting on the desks. So I guess it's a scavenger hunt for our names. The group of us split up in search for our seats. Let's just say a few of us aren't happy with this set up.

I'm sitting in the very front row right next to the window and the teacher's desk. I told you he hates me. While I like being near the window, I do not like how close I am to the teacher.

Gokudera is practically on the other side of the room, near the doors. He looks like he's about to explode any minute. We'll need to be on damage control.

Yamamoto is two seats away from me, also in the first row. I don't think he'll be able to get away with sleeping in class anymore.

Kyoko is in the middle of the room, surrounded by guys. I'll admit it I'm completely jealous. I don't think Kyoko minds or notices though.

Chrome is sitting right behind me. At least I'm not surrounded by a whole group of people who will call me No-Good Tsuna.

And finally, Hana is sitting near Gokudera at the back of the room.

The bell rings and we all sit in our seats…except Gokudera. Uh oh. Three. Two. One.

"This is bullshit! Why am I so far away from the Tenth?" I bang my head against the table while Gokudera starts yelling at the teacher.

"Because that's where I put you," is Nezu-sensei's monotone response. "I can't have two troublemakers sitting so close to each other." Okay, I understand him saying Gokudera is a troublemaker; he really looks the part, but me? What have I ever done to be a troublemaker?

"Now. Now, Gokudera. It's alright. We're still in the same class." Yamamoto Takeshi: Vongola the Tenth's Rain Guardian A.K.A Gokudera damage control.

"Shut up baseball-freak! You!" Gokudera points at Nezu-sensei. "You can't split me and the Tenth up like this, you shitty teach–"

"Gokudera!"

Gokudera and turns to me a little shocked. _"Just sit."_ I mouth and Gokudera seems to understand as he flops into the chair, though in a very disrespectful manner. Does he not understand you can't yell at the teachers like that?

* * *

Class was boring, as it always is on the first day of school. Nezu-sensei droned on about the upcoming year, his expectations and how he planned to punish bad students. Finally, lunch came and Nezu-sensei left the class. Freedom!

Gokudera and Yamamoto came over to my desk to eat.

"I thought Enma and Shitt P. were in our class. They were on the list, weren't they?"

Oh right! I forgot to tell them that Simon left.

"They were but Enma and Adel decided that they should go back to Simon Middle School."

Gokudera looks disappointed. I can't blame him. He and Shitt P got along great waffling back and forth over who was an U.M.A. and who wasn't. One day Shitt P. would be the one being observed by Gokudera, the next it would be Gokudera being observed by Shitt P. It was an interesting set-up to say the least.

Yamamoto also looks a little sad. Kaoru was one of the best pitchers the baseball has ever had. Yamamoto also seemed to have a lot of fun helping Kaoru feel comfortable playing in front of people.

I was upset when Enma said that he decided on moving back too. I knew he was waffling and I told him I would support him whether he stayed or left, though I was secretly hoping that he stayed.

"Enma said that they might come back for high school, though."

"That'll be nice."

"It will be interesting to see how U.M.A. changes over the course of the year. Don't worry Tenth; I will make sure to properly document my observations."

"That's not necessary Gokudera." I don't think he hears me though, because he suddenly looks deep in thought. I sigh and look at Yamamoto. "Are you going to play baseball this year too Yamamoto?" I want to try to live as close to a normal life as possible this year: joining clubs, doing schoolwork, avoiding bullies and, most importantly, avoiding anything mafia related. I want them to do the same.

"Of course. It's our last year here. We gotta go out with a bang. You wanna join this year Tsuna?"

"What?" Did he really just ask that? "No, that's okay. I'd just bring the team–"

"Why would the Tenth want to join your stupid sport, baseball-freak! Right Tenth?"

"That is not what I meant Gokudera." Why does he have to start a fight? There is absolutely no need. I smile though; this is exactly the type of peaceful life I want.

"Now, now, Gokudera. Calm down. Tsuna doesn't have to join baseball." Yamamoto pauses for a moment. I'd suck too much, they'd all hate me. "Are you going to join anything Tsuna?"

"I don't know. There aren't many groups that interest me and I can't play sports."

"What do you mean Tenth? You can do anything!" Gokudera is looking at me like a hyperactive puppy. I laugh nervously. Only you, Gokudera. Only you think that.

"What about you Gokudera, you going to join any clubs?"

"How about the Occult club Gokudera?" I cut in before Gokudera can respond to Yamamoto. I remember seeing a sign for the Occult club on our way in today. That is defiantly something Gokudera would enjoy being in. He loves that type of stuff. I wonder why he didn't join last year.

"Are you joining that Tenth?"

"Umm…no. I meant you." Gokudera looks at me confused so I continue, "you like that kind of stuff, right? Why don't you join?"

"That defiantly sounds like your kind of thing Gokudera," Yamamoto laughs.

"I'll only join something your joining Tenth. Besides I don't like that stuff." Gokudera scrunches his face. Why is he lying? He was going on about Shitt P. being an U.M.A. less than 10 minutes ago.

"But if you like it, then you should join."

"I said I don't like that kind of stuff." I have the urge to hit my head on the desk. Why is he like this?

"Now Gokudera. Don't lie. Tsuna just wants you to have some fun here."

I smile at Gokudera. Yamamoto is right. "Go join and have fun Gokudera," I pause for a second. He'll probably try to deny it again.

"If the Tenth says so…" I can't tell if he's happy or not about this. I mean his body language makes it seem like he's annoyed I'm making him join, but his eyes seem over joyed. Why can't he just say yes happily in the first place if he wanted to join? Maybe i should join a club too?

* * *

The classes after lunch were boring too, well until math came. No, I was not called on and gave the wrong answer…that would still fall under boring. **He** finally came to class. Hibari Kyoya. I found this hilarious (in my mind); that the person who bites people to death for being late was late himself. Not that **any** of us would be willing to call him out on it.

I'm surprised he even came to class which in his description (or how I believe he would describe it) is a room full of crowding herbivores. His gaze stops on me for a brief second before he scans the room. Why? I haven't done anything wrong today. I got to school on time. I haven't crowded or disrupted the peace of the school. No need to look at me. I turn away and stare out the window.

"W-welcome Hi-hibari-san. We are glad you could make it to class." Ha! Yeah right. Even Nezu-sensei is stuttering his speech. "You…may sit wherever you want." Again no one dares to argue. There are three empty seats in the room: Hibari's, Enma's, and Shitt P.'s.

There is no noise in the room except for the heater. So, I watch the snowfall. Suddenly the boy beside me, Fujimoto Kaito, scrambles out of his chair making a loud noise. I glace towards him and the girl behind, Sato Noa, has also left her seat. They look a little panicked. I notice Chrome hasn't gotten up though. I look up at Hibari who is pointing right at me, or at least in my direction. Does he want my chair?

Hibari walks towards me. He does want my seat! I try to get out of my seat but it goes horribly wrong and I end up face first on the ground.

"Oww…that hurt."

"Boss."

"Tenth!"

"I'm okay."

"What are you doing omnivore?"

Omnivore? Oh right! Hibari has recently started to refer to me as omnivore. I hope no one else heard that. I don't need people questioning me. I look up and Hibari is standing right there. I rush to my feet.

"Ju-just moving. You…you want this seat…correct…Hibari-san?"

"No." What? I watch Hibari slide into Fujimoto's seat. He…doesn't want my seat? Apparently not. But why does he have to choose the one right next to me? This class sucks. Hibari seems to be waiting for class to restart. I sit back into my seat. I can't help but stare at Hibari. I didn't honestly expect him to come to class.

Fujimoto takes a seat near Gokudera. I'm assuming that was Hibari's seat. It's probably a good thing that Hibari is so far away from Gokudera now.

"An-anyways, lets continue."

Everything is perfectly quiet except for Nezu-sensei's occasionally stuttering voice as he continues. I try to keep up with the lesson. It's just review from last year so I manage to get most of the answers for the simpler questions but, just like last year, the teacher loses me when we get to the more complicated questions.

Reborn is going to kill me for not remembering how to do these from last year. Well, he calls it tutoring. I call it torturing.

We don't actually finish the math lesson, no one wanted to answer the questions with the wrong answer. We don't know what Hibari would do to us.

* * *

The day ends and all of us part ways to go home. Eventually it's just me and Gokudera heading towards my place. Since it's only the first day, we don't have any homework, well he doesn't. Reborn is sure to have something waiting for me at home.

"I'm home."

"Ah, Tsu-kun. Welcome home. How was your first day?" My mom sticks her head out from the kitchen. I can faintly smell the food she's cooking.

"It was oka–"

"Ah, Gokudera- san, I didn't know you would be coming. How nice. I'll make some snack right away."

"Thank you very much, Tenth's mother."

I laugh nervously while my mom slips back into the kitchen. "Oh, mom? Did you receive anyth–" I get cut off by Lambo yelling.

"Hahaha! This is mine now!"

"No! That mine! Give back!"

I watch Lambo run out of the kitchen followed by an angry I-Pin. What did he take now? He's carrying a small bag. I wonder if I-Pin got that from school. I don't remember how but apparently Reborn signed Lambo and I-Pin up for elementary school. He said that everyone in the Famiglia needed a proper education. Not that I don't agree with him, though I don't trust his idea of proper education.

His idea of teaching includes guns, explosives, constant death-threats, and overworking his students.

"Lambo. Don't steal things." Fuuta sticks his head into the hallway.

"No-Good Tsuna! Stupidera! Look what I got!" Lambo opens the bag and I can see some candies in the bottom. No wonder he took it from I-Pin.

"Lambo did you take that from I-Pin?"

"No! It's mine!" I highly doubt that Lambo.

"Lambo!" Before I can do anything I-pin tackles Lambo to the ground and tries to wrestle the bag of candies of his hands. "Mine. Teacher gave me. Give back!"

"Ah, Lambo, I-Pin. Please stop fighting." They both stop struggling to look at me. "Lambo why did you take I-Pin's candy?"

"It's not I-Pin's, it's mine!"

"Then where's I-Pin's."

"I don't know." Lambo gives me a bored look but it's obvious that the one in his hands is I-Pin's.

"Stupid cow!" I watch as Gokudera grabs Lambo's head and drags him into the air.

"Ah…"

"Let go of me Stupidera!" Lambo is throwing punches and kicks at Gokudera but nothing actually hits. "Die Stupidera!"

"Lambo, just give I-Pin her candy back."

"Lambo. Snacks are ready!" I hear my mom call from the kitchen. So that's why she was making. Smells like cookies. Thank god. Lambo can eat the cookies and I-Pin can get her candy back.

"Let me go, Stupidera." Lambo finally wiggles out of Gokudera's grip and disappears into the kitchen. I-Pin following. Okay, mom can deal with I-Pin's candy. I suddenly feel drained of energy.

"We'll be in my room." I call and we all head upstairs. I stop at my room for a moment. Instantly wishing I didn't have to go in, my intuition sending me red lights. I can almost feel Reborn's satanic presence coming from the room. The one that says I'm pretending like I'm not making your life a living hell. I open the door before Gokudera can notice my actions.

I want to faint. There is an overload of paper sitting on my floor, completely coving the table. Dear god.

"Ciaossu." Reborn jumps onto the pile looking a little smug.

"Don't _ciaossu_ me. What is all that?"

"Your homework."

I expected this but there is way too much for just a day of introductions and reviews. Gokudera just stares at the pile in a similar fashion to me.

"There is NO WAY I have that much homework from school! We just star–"

Reborn jumps at me but I react too late and receive a kick to the head. I sit up and rub my cheek.

"Are you okay Tenth?"

Gokudera is crouched beside me. I wave him off. If I had reacted one second sooner, I could have avoided that. I think Reborn notices that too because as he turns back the pile of paper he comments, "we'll work on _that_ tomorrow."

I want to cry.

"Besides, this isn't just school work." What else could he have mixed in there? Reborn jumps onto one section of the stack. All the pages are yellow. How did I miss that? There are sections of different colours, as if it's been colour coordinated between homework and whatever else the devil mixed in. Though the yellow pages take up the majority. "This is school work. I watched you today," Stalker! "And realised that you need a lot of review."

"That's still way too much."

"This is new stuff." Reborn jumps onto the stack of red paper.

"Don't ignore me Reborn!"

"You'll be learning Italian."

Huh? Italian? Like the language? I think for a moment. So far, all the mafia members I've met have spoken proper Japanese (except Basil but my dad's the one to blame in that case). However, they are Italian or of Italian descent, so they probably all speak Italian. Maybe I should…no. I don't need to learn Italian because I am not becoming a mafia boss.

Suddenly warning bells go off in my head, and I feel my arms being twisted behind me.

"Gah! Reborn! Stop! It hurts! Reborn! Stop! Stop! I give! I give! I give!"

Reborn releases me.

"Tenth, you okay?"

"Yeah…" I start massaging my arm. "Why did you do that Reborn?"

"You had a stupid look on your face." What kind of reason is that? "You need to be able to speak the same language as the rest of the mafia."

"But I don't want to in the mafia." I whine though Reborn glares at me, so I stop.

"Don't worry Tenth. I'll help you learn Italian!"

Gokudera looks enthusiastic. He's still completely on board with the whole me-being-the-tenth-boss thing. Italian is his native language, that'll be better than learning using Reborn's method, whatever it may be.

"Yeah, thanks Gokudera," I say with obvious discontent.

I look at the pile of papers again. Yellow is schoolwork. Red is Italian. But there are still three more sections though: blue, green, and white. How much does he expect me to do? Today clearly demonstrated that I'm not much different from last year. How am I supposed to learn my schoolwork, Italian and whatever he has? He's trying to kill me!

"That would be good Gokudera. Anyways No-Good Tsuna, pay attention." Reborn jumps onto the blue pile. "You'll also have to learn English, I know you're learning this in school, but you'll need more extensive knowledge." No. Reborn moves on, not giving me a moment to complain again. "You'll also have to learn about politics for when you become Nuovo Vongola Primo."

Yes, that's my official title. It translates to New Vongola the First. Apparently, Reborn thought that changing my title from Vongola the Tenth to New Vongola the First would convince me to take the position. Like hell. I don't want to be a mafia boss no matter what my title is.

"And this is paperwork." Reborn lands on the stack of white paper. It's by far the smallest pile. Wait…what?

"Paperwork?" That sounds like something I will dread with every part of my being.

"Well, nothing official, just practice paperwork." I don't get it.

I stare at the pile again. My head starts spinning. How can he do this to me? This is too much work. I'll die of Reborn's tutoring before I die by the hands of the mafia.

"Don't worry Tenth. We the both of us, we'll get through this quickly. I will help you all I can."

Okay two things Gokudera. One: we will **not** get through this quickly. And two: You suck at teaching.

"I want a quarter of this done by tomorrow morning No-Good Tsuna. If you don't get at least that done, I'll increase your training."

"Satan! You're too cruel, this is too much Reborn." I look up and notice Reborn's lying in his hammock already asleep. "Reborn!"

"Let's get started Tenth." Gokudera is sitting by the table with his glasses on. I look over his shoulder and sigh slightly. I can mostly understand the math sheet Gokudera is looking at. I sit beside him but just as I sit down, Gokudera starts on his theoretical approach. I stare blankly. Suddenly this page looks much harder. Can I bang my head on something? Like a brick wall?

Worst. Day. Ever.

* * *

**Word Count: **4,283

**Author's Note**

Okay so I'm not used to writing so many characters in scenes. Normally I have 2 or 3, but there are so many characters I can't do that. AND yes i know the last two sections aren't as good. Sorry about that.

Okay so I'm trying to focus on the first day of the story more than other days because I just want to set up what Tsuna's daily life will be like: bullies (who I didn't show), evil teachers, friends, homework and Hibari.

Pretty much everything will be translated into English (such as Gokudera's "Juudaimei" or Yamamoto's "maa, maa"). Sometimes they aren't translated in other stories, but I will. I won't translate Italian as much as Japanese, for plot and naming reasons. Besides, to Tsuna everything in Japanese would sound like English to us and everything Italian would still sound like Italian.

Okay so about Enma and Simon, originally they were supposed to stay at Namimori, but then I got this crazy idea (which you will find out later XD) and, despite how weird it is, I had to send Enma and Simon away so i could play out this idea. I got hooked on it. But I love them too much to kick them out, so they will be back for High School.

This will be a little slow to start, mostly because I don't have many "Daily Life" ideas right now. There also won't be a huge plot arc for several chapters.

**If you have any ideas on funny, stupid, weird or epic things that could happen to our little Tuna-Fish (or friends) don't be afraid to let me know, either through comments or PMs. Most of my ideas I'm saving for when Tsuna's in high school so I need stuff to happen in his last year of middle school.**

And **what club should I throw Tsuna in (author knows nothing about school clubs) if at all?**

Okay, I'm done for now.

I hope you liked it and thank you for taking the time to read my story. I'll try to write the second chapter quickly.


End file.
